Existing remote access software provides capabilities for a viewer at a remote computer to interact with a host computer in a way that simulates the experience of a viewer sitting at the host computer. However, difficulties may arise when a host computer has multiple displays. If the viewer computer has a different number of displays, or displays of different sizes or configurations, the viewer may have difficulty navigating the graphical information received from the host computer. While the user may be able to alter the graphical settings of the host computer via the remote access software, this may involve significant effort and may have the undesirable result of potentially disrupting the user's existing settings.
Thus there exists a need for remote access software which supports multiple display configurations, and successfully handles instances where a viewer computer and a host computer have different numbers or types of displays.